Disturbing Dreams
by Gail
Summary: Sarah wishes herself back to the underground. She dosn't know there is a reason for her to be there.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, Sarah, or Jareth. Although I must admit I've had a few dreams where Jareth. and .I. Um- well any ways hehe. All characters not mentioned in the movie I do own, so there.  
  
Sorry I talk too much. Enjoy the story!  
  
Disturbing Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: Unicorn Kingdom  
  
Sarah's friends and the other creatures of the Labyrinth returned to the Underground and their domineering king. Sarah was exhausted from a long day, yet she felt a strange energy. She sat at her mirror to brush her hair before bed. Sarah gazed into her mirror she had just use to talk to her friends a few hours ago.  
  
"Where are you Goblin King? I said all of you." Sarah whispered into the mirror.  
  
She stared at the reflection in the mirror in a trance like state. Sarah was startled out of the trance as a crystal slipped from her mirror bouncing a bit across her vanity and rolled into her lap.  
  
Sarah lifted the crystal and peered into it. She watched as a small owl flew around inside. The owl disappeared in a burst of glitter that swirled till three words formed shimmering.  
  
I'LL BE WATCHING  
  
Sarah jumped from the chair dropping the crystal on the floor with a thud. She took a few quick steps back.  
  
Why would Jareth want to watch her, Sarah wondered. Why would the arrogant Goblin King care about a mortal child? Forcing thoughts of Jareth from her mind Sarah threw some dirty laundry on top of the crystal to hide it from her site. Exhausted Sarah climbed in bed hoping for a restful night sleep.  
  
Sarah saw a kingdom with bright green grassy fields and a beautiful forest with trees covered with colorful wild flowers. The entire kingdom was full of pastel colors. On a hill stood a white castle. The land looked so peaceful it was full of pure white unicorns.  
  
Sarah wondered where this land existed. It liked like where she had always dreamed of living. Then she saw IT in the distance, The Labyrinth. This was The Underground.  
  
Suddenly darkness invaded the pacific lands. The beautiful flowers wilted turning brown and falling from the trees. The trees became nothing but scraggly branches and looked as if they had been scorched by flames. The grassy fields withered and transformed into dusty deserts. The castle was the only thing that remained pure.  
  
The Unicorns sensing and seeing the danger began recklessly pawing the ground. The young hid under the bellies of their mother. Their eyes darted back and forth, heads flailed in all directions searching for their predator. Just when the beautiful creatures began to relax shadowy monsters rose from the ground engulfing the unicorns above it. One by one the shadow beasts attacked the Unicorns.  
  
As the shadows surrounded the delicate white creatures blocking her view of the unicorns, Sarah could hear their heart wrenching screams of pain. When the shadows receded and she was allowed sight of them again they began to run still in pain. They're tail and mane streamed behind them in flames. Then suddenly in mid running step their precious horn imploded causing them to drop dead.  
  
As the dark mists neared the castle they began to swirl like a twister and take shape from their clawed feet to the top of their scaly head. These terrifying creatures looked like giant lizards with gray skin and stood up right and their back hunched over with leathery wings that stuck out from between their shoulder blades. They wore crude armor with dark symbols. The different creatures carried a verity of weapons like swards, bows and arrows, spears, axes, and ball and chains. They had long arms that hung to their knees and beak like mouths with sharp fangs.  
  
The scaly creatures broke through the castle to be attacked by a large silver dragon. The dragon lashed out left and right killing the creatures that one bye one attacked. After many were killed about thirty surrounded the dragon all-attacking at once. The dragon was able to do nothing against the attack. The mighty beast fell and with it the beauty of the castle. It's pure white walls turned gray.  
  
Only one remained who could continue to fight the scaly creatures. A tall thin Fae with unruly blond hair stood in the highest tower throwing crystals, hoping magic would kill the scaly monsters.  
  
The Fae was able to hold the creatures of but failed to see the black dragon swoop in from behind. By the time the Fae saw the dragon it was to late. He was snatched in its claws and brought back to a kingdom where nightmares became reality. The unicorn castle crumbled to rubble.  
  
When she saw the Fae again he was being chained to a wall and he looked to be in much pain. When the scaly being stepped away from the Fae she saw he was chained so his hands were near his shoulders. His wrists looked burned. The shin around the shackles was bubbled and red, it seemed to be only getting worse but there didn't seem to be any flames in sight.  
  
A man stepped into view; he had black hair in dreadlocks. His face looked like that of a normal Fae except a black marking on his right cheek, but his eyes were far from normal. His eyes looked to be two shiny orbs of onyx in his eye sockets.  
  
The man pulled out a small dagger. He admired it a moment before checking the point with his fingers. A small drop of blood seeped from his finger, which he licked away. He then took the dagger and laid the blade flat on the Fae's chest.  
  
The thin Fae threw his head back clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut trying not to scream in pain. When the dark haired man removed the dagger the skin on the Fae's chest was red and bubbled with blisters much like his wrists. The dark haired man continued to lay the dagger blade on the Fae's chest, stomach, and shoulders. After leaving several marks on the Fae's body the dark haired man started making shallow cuts smiling the entire time. The Fae's headed was tilted back, his miss matched eyes were no longer closed but practically bulging out of his head in pain. The dark haired man burst out laughing before plunging the blade into the Fae's chest.  
  
Sarah sat up straight up in bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body was covered in a cold sweat as she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"JARETH!!!"  
  
AN: Hey, I hope you liked my first chapter. I already have the next few typed so they should be up soon. 


	2. Mystery Man Revealed

A/N: Hey I know I said I would get this up soon after the first but I just haven't got the chance to type.  
  
Disturbing Dreams  
  
Chapter 2: Mystery Man Revealed  
  
Sarah sat with her hand across her chest trying to catch her breath when she heard a low chuckle. Sarah's head snapped up and her eyes met with the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. He sat lounged across her window seat. Jareth wore tan tights with a white poets shirt and a cape with feathers around the top.  
  
"My, my Sarah, miss me already?" He asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"Jareth, your ok." She sighed with a small smile.  
  
"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" Jareth tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Sarah stared at her lap and began to fidget under The Goblin King's intense gaze, "I.um.kinda had a nightmare."  
  
"I take unwanted children Sarah, not unwanted nightmares."  
  
"I-I know but you, you were in my nightmare." Sarah looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Oh please, do tell." Jareth crossed his arms across his chest and shifted on the window seat getting into a more comfortable position.  
  
"You were chained to a wall. There was a man, a man with dark hair and black eyes. He was hurting you." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "He had a black dagger, which he kept laying the blade of flat on you skin when he removed it your flesh looked burned. Then he began making small cuts all over your body. You looked like you were in so much pain." Sarah whipped away a tear as it escaped her eye as she took a deep breath. "Then he stabbed you in the chest."  
  
Jareth with his regal grace rushed from the window seat to her side on the bed taking her hand in his gloved hand.  
  
"Did he have a marking in his left cheek?"  
  
Sarah gently nodded.  
  
"What did it look like?" Jareth sounded worried and it scared her.  
  
Sarah nervously looked down at her small hand in his as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. "Um... it was kind of a long thin triangle coming down from hi eye."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Damian!"  
  
Jareth's face looked very serious as he thought.  
  
"Jareth what's going on? What's wrong?" Sarah asked leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Sarah your in danger." He said looking at her very seriously.  
  
"What? Why?" Sarah gasped pulling her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Sarah the man in your dream was no man he is a demon named Damian. He will come after you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You dreaming of him is like being wished away to my goblins. Except now there's no one to save you like you did Toby. We must go before he comes. Sarah you must return to the Labyrinth with me."  
  
"But Jareth my family." Sarah looked towards a family photo on her bed stand. "Toby." She looked as if she might cry.  
  
"Sarah you are no safe here. Damian will not touch your family." Jareth slowly put out a gloved hand for Jareth to take. "You must wish yourself away to me. Sarah I will protect you."  
  
Sarah slipped her small hand into his and took a deep breath. "I Wish The Goblin King would take me away right now."  
  
Sarah felt the strange sensation of a transportation spell, which she had felt only hours before the first time he had brought her to his labyrinth. But instead of appearing on the dust hill as they did only hours before they landed in a bedroom.  
  
Jareth guided Sarah to the bed. "Rest Sarah we will talk in the morning." Jareth ran the back of his gloved fingers down her cheek. "You are safe here. No one will hurt you."  
  
Sarah nodded and climbed into bed. Jareth turned to leave.  
  
"Jareth, I-I don't want to be alone." Sarah looked away. "Will you stay with me?"  
  
Jareth frowned slightly then spoke. "I'm sorry Sarah I must go. Since you will be staying here, there are a few things I must take care of. I will send someone to sit with you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Jareth raised a confused eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry I'm so much trouble."  
  
Jareth strode to the bed and sat beside her. "Sarah, you are no trouble."  
  
"I won't be going home, will I?"  
  
"No Sarah, this is home now." Jareth conjured a Crystal. "Take this, say the name of someone and it will show them to you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jareth sat there for a moment looking to be in thought. "Sarah tomorrow night there is to be a ball in another kingdom. I wasn't planning on attending but would be honored if you would accompany me."  
  
"I would love to!"  
  
"Well then I'll have a gown made." Jareth stood to leave. Someone will be here soon to sit with you."  
  
In a shower of glitter Jareth disappeared finally giving Sarah a chance to look at the room she assumed would be hers. The bed she sat in was a four poster built with light colored wood. The carvings on the posts were like vines and creatures she thought only existed in fantasy stories. The canopy was pale blue matching her sheets and comforter. On the comforter a large picture was embroidered in silver thread and what she thought looked like small diamonds. The picture made a beautiful landscape and there were many unicorns.  
  
Sarah realized she had seen it before. It was the landscape destroyed in her dream.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the review of the dream through her mind. "I should tell Jareth about the unicorns." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Sarah hopped off the bed. The stone floor felt cold on her bare feet as she walked to the massive double doors. She slowly opened the door just enough to peek in the hall. She flung the door open and hugged the dwarf standing before her.  
  
"Hoggle!"  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please Review! 


	3. Trust

Disturbing Dreams  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Sarah whats ya doin here?" Hoggle asked as Sarah released him.  
  
Sarah sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me Hoggle."  
  
With some help the dwarf managed to climb on the bed and sit beside her. "So tell me," Hoggle demanded.  
  
"Well I guess I had this dream with this guy Damian in it and he would have gone after me if Jareth hadn't brought me here," Sarah shrugged. She still didn't know what she thought of the situation.  
  
"Well how did Jareth know he can't just come and take someone away?" Hoggle respected his king but didn't always agree with what Jareth did.  
  
"I kinda yelled his name when I woke up. Damian killed Jareth in my dream." Sarah looked down, "And he told me I was in danger at home so I wished myself away to him."  
  
"YOU WHAT?! Sarah you'll never be able to go home!" Hoggle looked furious.  
  
"Hoggle please calm down, Jareth is only protecting me." Sarah placed a hand on the dwarfs shoulder. Sarah placed a hand on the dwarfs shoulder. "Don't worry I trust Jareth."  
  
"Trust Jareth! Why would you trust Jareth? He took your brother. He was cruel and manipulative."  
  
"He did everything I asked him to." Sarah down as tears stung her eyes. "I was the one that was cruel. I wished my defenseless baby brother away to nearly become a goblin."  
  
"But Sarah he tried to hurt you so many times. There was the oubliette, the cleaners, the fieries, the peach, the robot, and an entire Army in the city. How wasn't he cruel?"  
  
"I wouldn't have learned a thing if it was easy. Besides I have three great friends who helped me through it all. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you, Ludo, and Sir Didnymus."  
  
__  
  
Meanwhile The Goblin King sat at the desk in his study. He was struggling to write a letter to the Seelie court to inform them of the night's events. He knew some Fae wouldn't like the idea of him taking a mortal at her age but they would never speak out against him for fear of what his father might do and if his father did nothing they knew Jareth would when he took his father's thrown as high king.  
  
Jareth stopped writing and lounged in his chair with one leg thrown over the left arm. "I wonder how Sarah and Hoghead are doing?" He flicked his right wrist and a crystal appeared on his fingertips. Jareth gazed into the crystal to see Sarah seated on the bed beside the dwarf. "Let's see what they're talking about." The crystal danced on his fingers.  
  
"-Calm down. Jareth is only trying to protect me." Sarah's voice seemed to flow from the crystal.  
  
Jareth chuckled Sarah was defending him. Only hours before she labeled him a cruel, unfair villain. Now she was defending him from his subject who feared him more then any other.  
  
Jareth watched as Sarah placed her hand on Hoggle's shoulder, then spoke again. "Don't worry Hoggle I trust Jareth.  
  
The crystal slipped through Jareth's fingers and shattered so he could no longer see or hear the two friends speaking about him.  
  
Jareth sat in total shock. Sarah trusts him. He realized he could no longer concentrate on the letter he was writing. It would have to wait till morning.  
  
Jareth stepped out on the balcony off his study. It was a warm clear night. Jareth jumped changing shape in mid jump. As an owl Jareth flew over the Labyrinth. The wind blowing through his soft feathers calmed his nerves.  
  
He couldn't help thinking of the lovely young mortal women sitting in his castle. She trusted him; he still couldn't believe she trusted him.  
  
__  
  
Back Aboveground a tall dark figure appeared in a empty dark room, where a young girl had just dreamed of him. The bed was left unmade and empty. The figure no longer felt her presence in or near the house. The figure clenched his fist. There was no way she could make it far enough away without the kelp of magic. He had not left her time to run.  
  
The figure walked to the vanity and ran a gloved finger down the mirror in a zigzag pattern. The mirror glowed gold then it filled with a thick fog. There is only one place that she could be to keep him from seeing her. The Underground.  
  
The figure growled. He then saw something on to of the vanity. He reached down and gently took it carefully between his thumb and index finger. The dark figures voice came out in a small hiss. "Jareth"  
  
The light colored feather he held between his fingers. He brought the delicate object a couple inches in front of his face. The figure lightly blew on it and watched curl as it burned.  
  
__  
  
As Jareth flew over The Firey Forest he heard the hiss of his name. With his magic he located the person who had spoken his name.  
  
Jareth changed course and flew towards the castle. Damian knows where she is. Jareth prayed he could keep Sarah safe.  
  
Jareth landed on the balcony off Sarah's room and flung the doors open. "Sarah, he knows!"  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update and I know this is kinda short. I'm writing chapter 7 now so hopefully I'll have the next 3 chapters that are finished up soon. Please review! 


	4. He Knows

Disturbing Dreams  
  
Chapter 4: He Knows  
  
"Yer Majesty?" The dwarf toppled off the bed and climbed to his feet and bowed before his king.  
  
"Hogwart leave us." Jareth ordered clasping his hands behind his back. He looked to Sarah. She looked scarred and confused and tears were gathering in her eyes. Jareth had a strong erg to gather her in his arms, run his fingers through her hair and kiss away her fears, but decided against it for fear that he might frighten the poor girl more.  
  
Jareth glared at Hoggle who had yet to leave the room. Hoggle looked unsure at Sarah then at the glaring king. The dwarf looked back to Sarah and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't worry Hoggle. I'll be ok. You should go." Sarah tried to smile.  
  
Hoggle hung his head and reluctantly left the room.  
  
"Sarah, Damian knows I took you." Jareth said sitting on the bed beside her taking her hand.  
  
"What will he do?" Sarah asked with her head down. She felt she was gonna burst into tears and didn't want Jareth to see.  
  
"He will most likely try to take you."  
  
A tear ran down Sarah's cheek and dropped to her lap. This didn't go unnoticed by The Goblin King.  
  
Jareth hooked a finger on his right hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look in her eyes. With his teeth Jareth removed the glove on his left hand and dropped it on the bed. With the tip of his thumb Jareth wiped away her tears.  
  
"Jareth, I'm scared." Sarah whispered. "W-what if he tries to hurt me?"  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah to him and laid her head on his chest. It broke his heart to see her this way. When she traveled his Labyrinth through dangers untold and Hardships unnumbered she never once lost her composure or shed a tear. "I will not let him harm you." He ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. "Sarah, you should sleep now. Tomorrow is a big night. You will be introduced to the royalty of The Underground."  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
"I will not leave your side for a moment."  
  
Sarah smiled as she crawled under the covers. "Thank you Jareth. For everything."  
  
Jareth stood beside the bed and with the flick of his wrist a chair appeared. He sat and propped his feet up on the bed.  
  
Sarah suddenly sat up. "What if I have another nightmare?"  
  
Jareth got up from the chair and sat beside her on the bed again. "Would you like me to cast a spell so you will have a dreamless sleep?"  
  
Sarah nodded shyly.  
  
Jareth turned his body so he sat with his back against the headboard. He gently pulled Sarah to him so her head and shoulders rested against his chest. Jareth could feel her body stiffen at the unexpected close contact. "Trust me Sarah. I want to help you. This won't hurt I promise." Sarah closed her eyes and Jareth felt her body begin to relax a bit.  
  
Jareth continued to whisper soothing things in her ear as he gently rubbed her temples.  
  
Sarah began to feel warmth spread through her body. Then her body began to tingle, her mind became numb and she couldn't think of anything but the blackness under her eyelids. Sarah was sound asleep within two minutes.  
  
Jareth folded her arms over her chest then wrapped his around her pulling her closer. He gazed down at her soft features with a small smile. Her eyes were closed and slightly parted. How can he keep Damian from taking her? There is no way he could be with her every second.  
  
Jareth knew there was only one way he could make sure absolutely no one could hurt her. The Labyrinth would not allow her to die. Jareth ran a finger down her cheek and brushed back a lock of hair from Sarah's face. Would she do it so he could protect her?  
  
Jareth pulled the covers over them. He would wait and discuss it with her in the morning. Still thinking of the mortal in his arms The Goblin King drifted off to sleep.  
  
__  
  
Jareth woke to the sun shining across his face. He blinked several times trying to adjust his eyes to the light. At first he was disoriented and unsure of where he was.  
  
As he gazed around Jareth realized the room he was in. This room belonged to the princess of The Unicorn Kingdom. She had stayed at his castle often. That was before she was sent away by her mother. Now the entire Underground was searching for her.  
  
Every piece of furniture in the room came from The Unicorn Kingdom. After she left he came to this room often. Jareth hadn't even realized it was the room he had brought Sarah to.  
  
Remembering the young mortal Jareth looked down to see brown eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Good morning." Sarah said in a soft voice.  
  
"Good morning, how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Oh a little while."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sarah shrugged, "you looked to peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Jareth smiled, "well you could have got out of bed."  
  
"No I couldn't." Sarah replied glancing down.  
  
Jareth followed her eyes to his arms around her. He held her in a firm grip. "I guess not. Why don't we take a walk in the garden? But I'm sure you would love to bathe and change first."  
  
Sarah looked down at her flannel pants and tank top. "I'd love a bath."  
  
Jareth walked over and flung the door open. "Lehana!" Jareth bellowed down the hall.  
  
A young elf girl came running and bowed before her king. She had long blond hair braided down her back and cute little pointy ears. She wore a light blue dress with a white apron. Jareth laid a hand on her shoulder, which came up to his hip. "Lehana this is lady Sarah, you are to serve her. Please draw Lady Sarah a bath and go see if any of her dress are ready."  
  
"Yes your majesty." Lehana said bowing to Jareth and Sarah before going through the door near the vanity.  
  
"Jareth I've been enough trouble. I don't need anyone serving me." Sarah said looking at the floor.  
  
"Sarah as long as you live in my castle you will be treated like royalty. Now go enjoy a relaxing bath. Lehana will fetch you clothes."  
  
Sarah nodded and walked to the door Lehana had gone through.  
  
"And Sarah leave the door open a little bit so I may hear you if anything is wrong."  
  
Sarah nodded again and disappeared through the door.  
  
__  
  
"Lady Sarah there is a robe behind the screen for you." The elf instructed while pouring scented oils into the bath.  
  
"Thank you Lehana." Sarah went behind the changing screen and moments later came out wrapped in a white satin robe.  
  
Lehana turned away as Sarah slipped out of the robe and slipped into the tub. Sarah sighed in content. "So Lehana, how did such a beautiful elf come to serve The Goblin King?"  
  
"I was wished away." The elf looked at her feet with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Lady Sarah, I must go find you clothes." Lehana rushed from the room before Sarah could say anything more.  
  
A/N: Wow it's been 2 months since I updated. I hadn't realized it had been so long. I feel kinda bad that I haven't cuz I've written up to chapter 8. Well hopefully I get these next 3 chapters up sooner. I hate typing and sometimes I have a hard time making myself do it. 


End file.
